A letter to you
by AfinchelLoverwriter
Summary: Finn, un joven con pocas esperanzas y sueños en su vida, sale a dar un paseo una noche. Cuando una serie de eventos lo llevan a conocer a una chica con un aterrador secreto que le será revelado en una extraña circunstancias. / ¿Salvarías o incluso amarías a alguien que no conoces? AU.


**_NA: ¡Mi tercer historia! Acá vamos con una AU. Lean, lean, lean. Y dejen su review!_**

_**Glee no me pertenece, de ser así se llamaría "The Finchel Show & their friends". **_

* * *

Mi historia es complicada, no es algo que pueda contarte sin lujo de detalles. Créeme, lo he intentado antes y jamás funciona. Siempre termino contando las más pequeñas y cortas imágenes que se reproducen en mi mente.

Me conoces, pero aún deseo presentarme ante ti. Mi nombre es Finn Hudson; y crecí en Lima, un pueblo bastante grande que se encuentra en el estado de Ohio. Me crié, crecí y me eduqué allí, un maravilloso lugar donde tenía muchos amigos. Sam Evans era sin dudas el mejor de todos ellos, él era mi hermano de otra madre. En Lima llevé una vida poco movida, muy lenta en realidad, y así era muy feliz.

* * *

Todo cambió aquella noche buena del año 2012…

La mitad de la población estaba aliviada, ya que las predicciones de los mayas habían fallado en absoluto. Nada malo había pasado, y todos aún teníamos la misma mente de plástico que predominaba en aquellos tiempos. La otra mitad de la gente no paraba de decir "te lo dije". Yo sin duda era de estos últimos. Jamás había creído en nada esto, a diferencia de mi inocente mejor amigo. En fin, aquella noche buena cambió mi vida. No es solo un decir, te hablo enserio, cambió mi vida. O, tal vez, le dio sentido.

Sam y yo habíamos decido que nuestros 21 años eran suficientes para pasar una noche buena lejos de nuestras casas y disfrutar de la movida nocturna. Fuimos a un par de bares y coqueteamos con cada cara bonita que se nos cruzara, así eran las vidas de los solteros de esos momentos. Yo logré, admito, besar a un par de muchachas aquel día. Más nada serio había pasado hasta decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Eran las 4 am y las calles no tenían más sonido que nuestros pasos poco coordinados.

"Esto es raro, ¿acaso sabes dónde estamos Samanta?", dije expulsando mi aliento alcoholizado en el rostro de mi amigo.

"No en realidad.", respondió él. "Ey, mira a la hermosura que baja de ese auto" comentó indicando a una bella joven que parecía volver de una fiesta que estaba bajando de su automóvil junto a un perro. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en la oscuridad sin voltear a vernos, el perro solo ladraba. Sam se detuvo y notó que su casa estaba justo enfrente, así que cruzó y me invitó a entrar; yo me negué porque sabía que mi madre y hermanastros me estaban esperando preocupados. Seguramente Kurt habría convencido a mi madre de que alguien quiso matarme camino a casa o que la mafia me secuestró…o que la mafia me secuestró y luego quiso matarme camino a casa; así que ambos estarían en un sillón en mi espera. Me despedí del rubio y seguí mi camino a casa, tratando de mantenerme despierto. Estaba exhausto. En medio de mi caminata, me di la vuelta y noté que un hombre con capucha me estaba siguiendo hacía un rato. Y, yo conocía como eran los ladrones de Lima, siempre ponían a la mujer como a una prioridad. Una intocable. Jamás le robaban a mujeres, o a mujeres y sus novios. Así que aceleré mi pasó y decidí improvisar algo para salvarme la espalda.

"Ey, amor. Espera…no vale la pena pelear por algo tan tonto.", corrí junto a la morena y su perro y la abracé. Ella comenzó a chillar y yo le indiqué quien estaba detrás de nosotros. "Ayúdame.", susurré. Ella se quedó en silencio un minuto hasta que asintió y me devolvió el abrazo.

"Tienes razón, cariño. No valía la pena pelear. Vamos a casa, ¿si?" dijo actuando a la perfección. De verdad era una buena actriz.

"Si, claro.", seguí caminando de la mano con ella. "Vamos…amm…"

"Lucky, cariño. Creo que bebiste mucho.", me ayudó.

"Si si, cierto. Vamos Lucky, vamos muchacho." Alenté al can a seguirnos, sintiendo un enorme alivio. Querido amigo, esta muchacha era tan bella de cerca. Sus pardos ojos se apoderaron de mi mente como jamás en la vida. Comencé a preguntarme cuál era su nombre mientras el ladrón se marchaba en busca de otro solterón como yo y me propuse averiguarlo enseguida. "Ey, te lo agradezco tanto, ¿cómo te llamas?". A juzgar por su rostro, no le agradó mi pregunta.

"Está bien, no fue nada." La miré expectante.

"Vamos, soy un tipo más o menos decente, no te asesinaré si me dices tu nombre." La animé mientras ella avanzaba a la puerta del que seguramente era su hogar.

"Rachel. Mi nombre es Rachel." Sonrió la morocha.

"Yo soy Finn Hudson, es un placer." Verás, intenté ser amable ya que de no ser por ella habría recibido una terrible paliza. Tal vez pienses que es porque el tipo me habría matado, más yo creo que habría podido con él…pero prefiero ser pacífico ante la violencia. En fin, tal vez te este aburriendo en este mismo momento, así que seguiré con la historia. El punto es que miré a la joven con mi mejor sonrisa y recibí una suya de vuelta, lo que fue una buena señal.

"El placer de salvarte el trasero es mío." Bromeó ella, demostrando tener un adorable e inofensivo sentido del humor. "¿Gustas una…-Dios, sonará raro.- taza de café? Te ves algo cansado."

"No debería…pero la noche es joven. ¿Cierto?", asentí simpáticamente. Entré con ella a la casa, teniendo que atravesar un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a una sala de estar. Tomé asiento en uno de los sofás mientras ella se fue a la cocina seguida de su can, que –por cierto- no dejaba de ladrar. "¿Por qué ladra tanto Lucky?" me atreví a preguntar con un grito seco.

"¡Oh! Amm… creo que solo está algo alterado porque eres un extraño. Ya pasará." Explicó. Pude oír como Rachel cerraba y abría muchas puertas, una y otra vez; como intentando buscar algo desesperadamente. Además, pude sentirla algo nerviosa. Entonces comencé a pensar que me había metido en la casa de una freaky, una muy agradable y atractiva freaky.

Al parecer se rindió y no encontró lo deseado, por lo que decidió volver a la sala con dos tazas de café y se sentó a un sofá de distancia.

"Lamento la tardanza, no tenía azúcar. Bueno, pensé que no tenía azúcar." Negué con la cabeza, indicando que todo estaba bien.

"Entonces, ¿vives sola aquí? Es un barrio bastante peligroso."

"Oh, no. Yo vivo cerca de la escuela secundaria local, William McKinley."

"¿Fuiste estudiante en McKinley? Yo me gradué de allí hace…3 años." Ella dejó la taza sobre una mesa y negó con la cabeza.

"No, estudié aquí. Esta fue la casa de mis padres, la cual abandoné en cuanto pude graduarme. Justamente hace 3 años también. Fui a vivir a mi actual hogar y soy moza la mitad de mi tiempo. El resto de la semana lo paso en New York, tomando mis clases de actuación."

"Espera, ¿eres la moza bonita morocha que es amiga la moza bonita rubia de The Lima Bean?" pregunté como si estuviera hablando con Sam, para luego enrojecer mis mejillas.

"No sé que tan bonita sea, Finn…Pero si trabajo en The Lima Bean, pagan lo que necesito para vivir." Respondió soltando una adorable risita.

"Primero que nada, eres muy bonita." Aclaré, logrando una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de la joven. "Segundo, ¿y qué haces aquí? Me refiero a que… ¿dónde están tu madre y tu padre?" Su sonrisa desapareció.

"Padre y padre, eran gays. Jamás encontré a mi madre biológica, en realidad." Asentí, repasando lo que acababa de decir en mi mente.

"Espera, ¿'eran' gays?" repetí sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirme. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Murieron hace dos semanas." Dijo con brillo en sus ojos. "Fueron a un hospital…en otra ciudad y tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Yo recibí la llamada estando en New York y… vine enseguida. He pasado las últimas semanas aquí para ordenar esta casa y venderla." La miré sin saber que decir, realmente no la conocía… No podía decirle algo como "Es una pena, eran excelentes hombres". Así que guardé silencio. ¿Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, verdad? Te conozco, estoy seguro de que si. Ambos somos de pocas palabras. "Lamento hacerte sentir incómodo." Añadió ella rompiendo el hielo. Probablemente te suene raro, pero no pude evitar abrazarla. Se veía débil y vulnerable, y yo no le había dicho nada en absoluto. Supe que mis palabras valían poco, así que me pareció mejor darle una muestra de compasión y apoyo.

"No, no lo lamentes. La haz pasado horrible y aún así me ayudaste. Eres una gran chica." Nos separamos y pudimos sentir una conexión especial. Comencé a acercarme más y más a ella, tratando de ignorar los ladridos del perro, y noté que estaba sudando bastante. Tal vez estaba nerviosa… ¿verdad? Ignoré esto, y mi boca estuvo a tan un centímetro de la suya. Y, en el preciso momento en el que cerré mis ojos y decidí acortar por completo la distancia, oí un golpe seco contra el suelo.

Abrí los ojos, y Rachel estaba tendida en el suelo; temblando y con sus ojos completamente en blanco.

Rachel era epiléptica, y yo entré en un pánico terrible. Pensé qué iba a hacer, y decidí llamar a emergencias con mi teléfono. Cuando la mujer del hospital me preguntó el nombre de la joven que precisaba la ambulancia, yo solo pude responder "Rachel". Entonces caí en la cuenta de que yo no conocía a esta chica, pero su vida estaba en mis manos. Y, mi querido amigo, jamás sentí tanto miedo de decir algo incorrecto.

Todo cobró mucho sentido: el por qué de la compañía constante de su perro, el ladrido del mismo, la forma en qué parecía buscar algo. Estaba desesperada por algo de medicación, pero se les había acabado seguramente. Sentí tanta pena por ella.

* * *

No sabía mucho de los ataques de epilepsia, ¿y por qué debería? No conocía a nadie padeciendo de la enfermedad. Bueno, no hasta conocerla a ella. Rachel era dulce, buena y bonita… y allí estaba, tendida en el suelo. ¿Qué podía hacer yo más que esperar a la ambulancia? Se tomaron su tiempo, y yo estaba cada vez más preocupado. En el momento en el que emergencias llegó, Rachel dejó de temblar y sus ojos se cerraron. Muchos enfermeros y personas la revisaron, y cayeron en la cuenta de que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Había entrado en un coma, y necesitaban que un familiar se responsabilizara de ella. Pero… ¿quién? No tenía padres, madres, hermanos y yo no sabía de su familia más lejana. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su apellido! Estaba perdido.

Llamé a un taxi y fui al hospital. Pregunté por una paciente que había ingresado hacía unos minutos, la que estaba inconsciente. La enfermera me guió hasta llevarme a su habitación, donde la bella morocha yacía dormida. Estaba llena de aparatos, tenía una bata, un pequeño tuvo que permitía que la medicina llegara directo a sus venas. Era una pena ver a una chica tan joven y bonita así, se sentía como si el cielo perdiera a una enorme estrella.

"Es una chica bastante solitaria, ¿verdad?" comentó la enfermera que acomodaba su almohada. Entonces, repasé toda nuestra charla en mi mente durante 5 segundos. 5 decisivos segundos, en los que supe que no iba a dejarla sola. Ni un solo segundo, 5 segundos en los que imaginé lo maravilloso que sería si ella despertara. 5 segundos nada más.

"Supongo", susurré. "Pero yo estaré aquí siempre."

"¿Su nombre?" preguntó la mujer con una planilla, a lo que yo respondí con una curiosa mirada. "Necesito saber su nombre para anotarlo en la lista de visitas anuales, si es que usted se hará cargo de la paciente." Asentí, decidido.

"Finn Hudson." Respondí. "Quisiera hablar con su médico."

"Me temo que no está ahora, vendrá mañana temprano." Miré al suelo afligido. "Su amiga estará bien, descuide. Cuidaremos de ella lo mejor que podamos." Asentí con una sonrisa corrida. "Si necesita algo pregunte por mi, la enfermera Mercedes Jones."

"Gracias." Mercedes se marchó y yo tomé asiento, apoyando mi cabeza en una mano.

¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar? Rachel estaba sola, mal… pero yo estaba ahí. Si iba a estar allí, debía hacer algo útil. Así que me propuse hacerme cargo de ella, y mientras tanto buscar a sus amigos y a su madre.

Me levanté, acerqué la silla más a la camilla, volví a sentarme y tomé la mano de Rachel.

"No estarás sola, lo prometo." Susurré antes de quedarme completamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, recuerdo abrir de a poco mis ojos al oír la voz de un hombre con barbilla partida llamándome.

"Señor Hudson, despierte." Dijo mientras sacudía mi brazo. Desperté y allí estaba. Este hombre con barbilla partida, ojos café y cabello de oveja. "Mi nombre es Will Shuester, soy el médico de su amiga".

"Un placer." Estreché su mano y me puse de pie, para luego secar la gotita de saliva que había quedado en la comisura de mis labios.

"Señor Hudson…" comenzó.

"Puede llamarme Finn." Aseguré con una sonrisa.

"Bien. Finn, necesito que me diga todos los datos que sepa de la paciente. Apenas tenemos su nombre y dirección. Eso no es suficiente." Rasqué mi nuca mirando a Rachel, pensando en el lío en el que me había metido.

"Déjeme explicarle, Señor Shue." Si, aunque no lo creas, comencé a llamarlo Señor Shue. También había un Shuester en McKinley, pero se veía como un nerd gigante. Este tipo parecía tener aventuras con todas las enfermeras. En fin… fue entonces cuando lo conté toda la historia de Rachel al hombre, quien comprendió a la perfección y me pidió que –antes que nada- averigüe el apellido y algunos datos de la joven. "Claro, tiene a una amiga que trabaja en un bar. Allí podré saberlo."

"Perfecto." Acomodó su bata blanca, hizo unas señas a las enfermeras y dijo con suma autoridad y carisma. "Vamos señoritas."

Me acerqué a Rachel, besé su frente –como intentando que supiera que alguien más o menos conocido está con ella- y me fui directo a la salida. Tomé un taxi, fui a mi casa para tomarme una ducha y luego salí en mi auto directo a The Lima Bean para buscar a la moza bonita rubia, amiga de Rachel.

Entré al lugar, me senté en una mesa y esperé a que la joven llegara.

"¿Podría tomarle su pedi…" Justo cuando iba a terminar, el jefe de la chica se acercó y le preguntó por una tal 'Berry'. "No sé donde está, Kurt. Intenté llamarla pero no responde. Tal vez se quedó dormida." Abrí mis ojos, y supe que esa 'Berry' era Rachel.

"Disculpen, no se quedó dormida." Interrumpí, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de ambos. "Mi nombre es Finn, y yo se dónde está Rachel."

"Bueno, habla chico lindo." Dijo la rubia desafiante.

"La conocí anoche, fui a su casa a tomar café y… tuvo un ataque." Ambos cambiaron de expresión al oírme y sus bocas formaron una 'o'.

"¡¿Qué?! Dime que bromeas." Gritó la chica de ojos verdes. "¿Dónde está Berry?"

"No… ¡No bromearía con algo así! Su amiga está en el hospital, inconsciente y necesito sus datos porque el médico me los pidió. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido cuando la ambulancia llegó." La chica me tomó del brazo, me llevó afuera y me obligó a subir a mi auto.

"Espera ahí." Obedecí y ella fue a hablar con su jefe 'Kurt'. Al parecer, él le dio permiso para salir del trabajo y antes de irse el chico le dio un abrazo y ella lloró con fuerzas. La chica se secó las lágrimas y volvió conmigo al auto. "Conduce." Dijo con la voz quebrada.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Conduce!" Se alteró.

"Okay, okay." Encendí el vehículo, y ella comenzó a hablar. Yo sólo asentí, ciertamente me daba algo de miedo.

"Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, Rachel Barbra Berry es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Es epiléptica, lo sabe desde que tiene 7 años. Sus padres murieron hace dos semanas, y ella debía volver al trabajo hoy. Ambas vamos a New York cada fin de semana para tomar clases en diferentes universidades. Tiene 21 años, su mejor amigo en el mundo es su jefe, Kurt Hummel. Nació el 18 de diciembre y ama actuar. Va a todas partes su perro, Lucky. No sé su DNI pero todo está en su departamento, del cual tengo llaves porque voy a dormir a diario. ¿Eso es suficiente?" Finalizó con un hilo de voz.

"Si" Afirmé. "Tranquila, estoy seguro de que estará bien."

"Yo sé que estará bien, pero no puedo evitar asustarme. Esto nunca le pasó, ella siempre tomó su medicación."

"Intentó tomarla, Lucky no dejaba de gritar, pero no tenía más." Recordé. "Cuando volvió con el café me dijo que solo buscaba azúcar, yo le creí. Luego…"

"¿Se besaron?" La miré por un segundo, sorprendido.

"No." Nos detuvimos en un semáforo. "Casi, pero cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba tirada."

"Se lo que se siente, ya me ha tocado verla sí. Pero siempre tuvo su medicación y todo mejoraba en cuestión de minutos." Me contó ya calmada.

"Es que su ataque fue como de 20 minutos… Fue muy raro." Dije casi horrorizado.

"Tiende Síndrome de Dravet, es normal. Sus ataques duran todo ese tiempo, es bastante inquietante." Jamás, repito, jamás había oído ese nombre en mi vida. Luego lo busque en Google, y me enteré de un par de cosas. Se debe a la mutación del gen SCN1A, y tiene una taza de mortalidad del 18%. Lo cual, para mi, fue bastante. Por lo que supe, la mayor preocupación de los médicos era el daño neuronal de Rachel.

Me aterroricé, ¿pude haber sido el último en ver y oír a la Rachel que todos conocen? A la maravillosa y soñadora Rachel. Comencé a preguntarme si podría haber hecho más que solo esperar a la ambulancia aquella noche.

* * *

¡Eso fue todo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen su review, please.

**_Love, Sool._**


End file.
